


Regreso

by ultranaturaltsukino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e04 Paper Moon, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, wincest en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultranaturaltsukino/pseuds/ultranaturaltsukino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se alejaron de prisa sin saber hasta donde llegarian y volverian cuando Dean se recuperara por completo, cuando las cosas estuvieran mejor, cuando hablaran de una vez por todas para entonces ambos estarian de regreso</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regreso

**Author's Note:**

> hola!! aquí vengo yo con un pequeño fic después de paper moon, es wincest pero no tiene nada para asustarse, es simplemente la excusa para escribir de ellos

Regreso

 

Dean había pasado semanas en el bunker desde lo que había sucedido para Sam ya se le había hecho costumbre aquello de darle a Dean lo que mas le gustara , comida rápida, cervezas y llevársela a su habitación, había ocasiones en que Dean tenia buen aspecto, color,animo y otras en las que tenia ojeras, los ojos rojos e hinchados y Sam simplemente guardaba silencio

  
Entre ellos las conversaciones fluían con esa complicidad que hacia mucho no tenían , había risas y gusto , solo de dos temas no se hablaba ahi porque según Sam estaban de mas - el tiempo que Dean se marcho y su primer día en el bunker-  
las noches eran complicadas para ambos porque a veces Sam se despedía de Dean para regresar después y quedarse sentado detrás de la puerta, otras le daba ansiedad y no podía dormir , las peores eran cuando Dean tenia pesadillas y Sam había tomado   
por que entonces Dean se despertaba gritando ,Sam entraba a su habitación y lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados

  
_-debiste haberme matado Sam.... ¿por que no me mataste ?_

-no digas eso

_-pude matarte Sam... pude... oh Sam ¿que fue lo que hice ?_

y entonces Sam se sentaba en la cama y le limpiaba las lagrimas a Dean 

-matarme Sam por favor... no permitas que vuelva a ... lasti...

-shh...tu no Dean... nunca

-Por favor Sam, por fav....

Sam le tapaba los labios a Dean y lo hacia recostarse de nuevo, le tomaba la mano quedandose en el suelo sintiendo como Dean lloraba en silencio y al amanecer cuando aun tenian los dedos entre lazados ninguno decia nada   
fue aquella tarde cuando Dean vio entrar a Sam con una gran sonrisa que se atrevió a hablar con el

  
-¿que planeas dandome tanto pay ? ¿engordarme para las fiestas Sammy ?

-probablemente... ¿tan rapido te hartaste de los buenos tratos ? pregunto Sam sonriendo pero un poco nervioso

-no, amo el pay tanto como a bebe es solo que... no debi...

-dejalo Dean

-no Sam

-mira estas bien, tienes hambre, tienes pesadillas, tienes remordimiento, sonríes, estas respirando y yo no quiero nada mas, no me interesa nada mas

-pero a mi si Sam

-¡ya se lo que me vas a decir!

-tan solo...

-intentaste matarme ¿y ? no eras tu , eras un jodido demonio , ¿que mas me esperaba ?

-no me justifiques por eso

-¡te justifico lo que yo quiera!

-lo que hice no tiene justificación, ni perdón , ni olvido

-si la tiene.... el Dean que es mi hermano vendió su alma por mi, se fue al infierno por mi

-pero ya no soy ese Dean....ya...

-el Dean que yo conozco fue el que dejo a un ángel meterse en mi con tal de salvarme, fue capaz de mentirme en la cara para...

-dijiste que eso lo hice por egoísmo Sam

-¿y lo hiciste por eso ?

-no me sirve estar vivo si tu...

-eso es todo lo que me interesa saber....estas de regreso Dean, estas conmigo

-tal vez necesito estar solo, lejos de la cacería

 

Sam guardo silencio cuando lo escuchó decir aquello

  
-tal vez un tiempo a solas ... contigo - dijo Dean cerrando los ojos porque no quería escuchar lo que Sam le diría, porque estar tiempo juntos no era algo bueno teniendo en cuanta que hasta hace poco había intentado matarlo , de pronto escucho una risa que hacia tiempo no escuchaba sincera, con ganas y sin recato y sintió como Sam apoyó su cabeza en el inclinándose mas de lo que debía

  
-siempre me ha gustado estar a solas contigo... no me espantes así

-Sam....

-pensé que me dejarías... de nuevo

-Sam... ¿quieres viajar conmigo ?

-eso no necesitas preguntarlo Dean, estaré donde tu estés y si no vamos juntos esta vez me asegurare de alcanzarte

-¡no! eso...

-shh, no hablemos de eso ahora... solo vamonos

-¿a donde te gustaría ir Sammy ?

-¿a importado alguna vez ?

-nunca

Esa noche Sam y Dean cerraron el bunker, subieron al auto y se alejaron de prisa sin saber hasta donde llegarian y volverian cuando Dean se recuperara por completo, cuando las cosas estuvieran mejor, cuando hablaran de una vez por todas para entonces ambos estarian de regreso


End file.
